


Shopping for Sammy

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [14]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Shopping, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Shopping for each other but accidentally running into each other</p><p>Summary:The story of how Mark got little puppy Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping for Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I tried to make this awkward and cute.. It just turned out short and weird. Have fun!

//x//

Mark thanked the woman as he bundled the bright eyed puppy ,who refused to stop licking his fingers, up in his jacket. The little thing was just so energetic and reminded him so much of the man he intends to give it to.

As Mark turned around however, he almost collided with said man.

"Jack," Mark smiled as he move to hide the bundled up dog behind his back."I thought you were going to stay at home."

"I was but then I realized I forgot ta pick up yer present," The Irishman said holding up a plain brown bag.

"Hats want I was here for as well," Mark said hoping Jack would leave before the puppy decided she needed to make noise." So how about we walk off in two different directions and meet back at home."

Jack nodded and walked the other way.

Mark signed an looked down at the puppy, filter up in his jacket. "That was your daddy," He told the puppy. "I sure hope he likes you."

In response she just licked his fingers.

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure where this came from but I think I need to put it back XD


End file.
